Getting Together Again
by Gatora
Summary: The Bladebreakers go to U.S.A., but Mariah is in her village without Ray! They end up missing each other. Mariah decides to go to the U.S. to surprise Ray. A man is after Mariah just because she's friends with the Bladebreakers. Who is this man?
1. chapter 1

**Ch.**** 1**

****

"Why do Tyson and Mariah fight so much?" asked Ray to no one.

"You know, chewing the sweet and sour chicken balls tastes much better than gulping them!" yelled Mariah.

"You eat them your own way! I gulp down my food!" yelled Tyson.

"Grrr. Where are your table manners!" yelled Mariah.

"Sorry if I'm not a fine gentleman in your eyes!" yelled Tyson.

"Can you two stop fighting for one minute?" asked Kai in his cold voice.

"Hmph!" yelled Tyson and Mariah turning their backs to each other.

"Hurry up or we won't be able to go to the American Tournament!" yelled Kenny.

"Be right there chief!" exclaimed Tyson.

'I almost forgot that they are going to the American Tournament.' Thought Mariah.

"Hey guys, you done packing yet?" asked Max.

"I am." Said Ray. "I'm going to take a different plane than you guys, alright?"

"Okay." Said Tyson.

(In the United States)

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Tyson. "This is going to be great!"

"You said it!" said Tyson's grandpa.

"We're going to get to see my mom!" exclaimed Max.

"Yeah, we'll finally be able to meet her!" exclaimed Tyson.

"What's she like?" asked Kenny.

"She's great!" exclaimed Max. "She's one of the best moms in the world!"

"I doubt it." Said Kai.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Max a bit angry.

"If she was, she would have been with you all these years." Said Kai.

"She's busy with work." Said Max.

"Still, she shouldn't have let that get in the way." Said Kai.

"Can you be nice Kai? Ever?" asked Tyson.

"Hi guys." Said Ray.

"Hi Ray." Said Max.

"My plane got here early so I got us passes." Said Ray.

"To where?" asked Tyson.

"Take a look." Said Ray.

"Wow! We get to go the place where they study beyblades!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yup. We have access granted." Said Ray.

(Back in China)

"Very soon I'll have to go back to the village." Said Mariah.

"What's wrong with that Mariah?" asked Kevin.

"I forgot about the limit to the amount of players on a team." Said Mariah.

"Does that mean you're still a White Tiger?" asked Kevin hopefully.

"I guess." Said Mariah.

"Alright!" exclaimed Kevin.

"So are you coming back with us Mariah?" asked Lee.

"Yeah." Said Mariah a little sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Lee.

"I just can't believe Ray will be gone for so long." Said Mariah.

"He'll be back. He always returns." Said Lee.

"Yeah." Said Mariah forcing a smile.

(In the U.S)

'I miss Mariah.' Thought Ray.

"Hey Ray! Wasn't it mean that the All starz tricked us like that?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah." Said Ray.

"Although, the food was pretty good!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yeah." Said Ray.

"You hate Mariah." Said Tyson testingly.

"Yea-no! I don't hate Mariah!" yelled Ray.

"Just testing you." Said Tyson.

"On what?" asked Ray.

"To see if you were saying yeah without listening." Said Tyson.

"Oh." Was all Ray could say.

(At the White Tigers' village)

"I still can't believe Ray is gone." Said Mariah.

"If you're so desperate to see him, why don't you just go to the U.S.?" asked Kevin.

"It would be really rude of me to just appear in the U.S." said Mariah.

"Not if Ray wants to see you too." Said Kevin.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" asked Mariah.

"Let me tell you one thing, Ray is hopelessly in love with you. He'd kill himself just to make sure you're happy." Said Kevin.

"I don't think he'd kill himself." Said Mariah.

"He would." Said Kevin.

"Enough about Ray killing himself. I don't want to hear about him being gone forever." Laughed Mariah.

"So are you going to the U.S.?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know yet." Said Mariah.

"If you are, let me know so I can tell the others." Said Kevin.

"Thanks Kevin." Said Mariah.

"No problem." Said Kevin.

(America)

"As soon as I get back to Asia, I'm going to visit the White Tigers' Village to see Mariah." Said Ray.

"That's great and all, but do you remember where the village is?" asked Max.

"Yeah, I still remember." Said Ray.

"Why is it that all you can think about is Mariah?" asked Kai.

"Hey! Knock it off Kai!" yelled Tyson.

"Why should I?" asked Kai.

"Can you be nice for one day?" asked Tyson

"No." said Kai.

"You make so mad sometimes!" yelled Tyson about to punch Kai.

"Hey, easy there Tyson." Said Ray in a calming voice. "It's his decision how to treat people."

"I don't think it's fair how he says all that mean stuff behind your back." Said Tyson.

"Technically it's no behind my back since I'm here." Said Ray.

"Ray's got a point there Tyson." Said Kenny.

"Where were you this whole time Chief?" asked Tyson.

"Upgrading your beyblades." Said Kenny.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Tyson.

That's chapter 1! Isn't it great! Please review! Thanks. Bye! 


	2. chapter 2

**Ch.**** 2**

****

(In the White Tigers' village)

'I wonder what I should do. Should I take Kevin's advice and see Ray? Or should I stay put until he comes back? What would he want me to do?' thought Mariah.

"What ya thinking about?" asked Kevin.

"Do you think Ray would want me to go to the U.S.?" asked Mariah.

"I'll tell you this: most likely he wants to visit you as soon as he comes back." Said Kevin.

"Thanks for the help." Said Mariah sarcastically.

"No probs. Hey, I know! Why don't you flip a coin?" asked Kevin.

"Flip a coin?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah. Since you don't know what to do, let the coin decide." Said Kevin.

"I guess." Said Mariah unsure.

"Here's a coin! Heads you go to the U.S., tales you stay here and wait." Said Kevin flipping the coin.

"It landed on heads." Stated Mariah.

"I guess you're going to the U.S.!" exclaimed Kevin.

"I better get packing then!" exclaimed Mariah running to her room.

"Good luck!" shouted Kevin.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Mariah.

"He, he, he." laughed Kevin while flipping his two headed coin. "She and Ray will be together for sure." 

(In the U.S.)

"Hey Ray! I have a question. Do you like Mariah or that actress?" asked Tyson grinning.

"Um." Said Ray blushing.

"Well?" asked Tyson.

"I know Mariah personally, but the actress is cuter. I'll have to say… Mariah." Said Ray.

"Knew it! That's why I bought you a box of chocolates to give to her!" exclaimed Tyson handing Ray a box.

"That's great, but where are all the chocolates?" asked Ray.

"Oh, I must have eaten them all." Laughed Tyson nervously. "Oh well, I got a second box just in case."

"Thanks. I owe you one!" exclaimed Ray.

"No sweat buddy. What are friends for?" asked Tyson.

"Thanks." Said Ray.

(At the airport)

"I wonder where Ray could be. Why did the U.S. have to be so big?!" asked Mariah angrily.

"Did you say you were looking for Ray?" asked a voice.

"Yeah." Said Mariah.

"From the Bladebreakers?" asked the man.

"Yeah! Do you know where he is?" asked Mariah hopefully.

"I hate the Bladebreakers. Which means Ray too. I think you'll have to come with me." Said the man.

"What? No!" yelled Mariah.

"Yes. Anyone who likes the Bladebreakers should not be around." Said the man grinning.

"Galux! Scratch attack!" ordered Mariah.

"So you're a beyblader eh?

"Yeah." Said Mariah with fire in her eyes.

"How about a little battle? I'll let you go if you win." Said the man.

"And if I lose?" asked Mariah.

"Your beyblade is mine." Said the man grinning.

Mariah gasped at hearing this.

Apologies for this chapter being so short! I haven't updated in a while, so I had to make it quick! Also, I changed the rating to PG because I wasn't sure if the story would be suitable for a G rating.


	3. chapter 3

**Ch.**** 3**

****

"I don't even have to beyblade you! If I scream for security, you're toast!"  said Mariah.

"Yeah, right. I'll get you no matter where you go." Said the man.

"You asked for it! SECURITY! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO HURT ME!!!" yelled Mariah at the top of her lungs.

"Who's trying to hurt you little girl?" asked a security guard.

"He…is." Said Mariah pointing her finger, but noticing the man was gone. "I guess he ran away."

"If you see him again here, let me know, okay?" asked the security guard.

"Yeah." Said Mariah.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I don't know why, but I keep feeling that Mariah is near." Said Ray.

"Doubt it. Probably you're just feeling that "the one I love is always with me" feeling." Said Tyson.

"Maybe." said Ray.

"So what did you think of our victory against the Al Starz?" asked Tyson.

"It was good." Said Ray.

"You're not still angry that you lost, are you?" asked Tyson.

"Not really, but still, I could have done better." Said Ray a little disappointed.

"No sweat buddy, we won anyways." Said Tyson.

"Yeah." Said Ray forcing a smile.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'Where is Ray!?' asked Mariah mentally.

"Is that Mariah?" asked a boy.

"Why can't Ray ever be easy to find!?" asked Mariah out loud this time.

"Mariah?" asked the boy.

"Hi Max. Do you know where Ray is?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah. I can take you to him if you want." Said Max.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mariah.

"Follow me!" exclaimed Max.

"Don't tell him I'm here, okay? I want to surprise him." Said Mariah.

"Oh he'll be surprised!" said Max.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I'm back!" shouted Max.

"Maxxy old buddy, where've you been?" asked Tyson.

"Out for a walk." Said Max.

"Hi Mariah." Said Tyson.

"Hello. Do you know where Ray is?" asked Mariah.

"He just left." Said Tyson.

"What?! He just left? When will I get to see him?" asked Mariah.

"In about an hour." Said Tyson.

"Phew. I thought I would have to wait like 6 hours. I've been looking for him everywhere!" exclaimed Mariah.

"You must really like him to go to America to see him." Said Max.

Mariah blushed at hearing that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I'm back!" shouted Ray.

Ray walked into the kitchen and his jaw dropped.

"Hi Ray." Said Mariah drinking some orange juice and eating some cookies.

"Mariah, what are you doing here?" asked Ray.

"I come to the U.S.A. to see you, and the first thing you say is "what are you doing here?". That's kind of low." Said Mariah.

"Sorry." Said Ray. "You caught me off guard, that's all." 

"That was the point." Said Mariah.

"Oh." Said Ray.

"You know I nearly got kidnapped trying to find you." Said Mariah.

"WHAT?!" screamed Ray.

"Yeah. This guy saw that I was looking for you. He said he hated the Bladebreakers. He tried to beyblade me. If I won, I'd go. If he won, he'd take Galux. Now I wasn't stupid enough to agree, so I called for a security guard to come. The guy left when I turned around. He said he'd get me no matter where I go." Said Mariah. 

"We've got to find out who he is then and call the police." Said Ray.

"What kind of crazy psycho would try to kidnap Mariah just because she friends with the Bladebreakers?" asked Tyson angrily.

"An enemy or rival." Said Kai.

"You have a good point there." Said Max.

Someone started to knock at the door.

Cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating in a while, just I have this science project that is a real pain! After Oct. 28, I should be updating faster. Please review!


	4. chapter 4

**Ch.**** 4**

****

"Who is it?" asked Tyson.

"F.B.I. Open up!" said the man.

"Coming." Groaned Tyson.

"Aha! There you are little girl! I said I'd get you no matter where you go!" said the man in a sinister voice.

"If you want to get Mariah, you'll have to go through me first!" said Ray angrily.

"So you know the girl? You must be a Bladebreaker then!" exclaimed the man evilly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Ray angrily.

"My name is Supreme Warrior and I want to win the World Championships next year, but to do that, I must kill you." Said the man scarily.

"Are you that much of a sore loser that you can't just train to try and beat us?" asked Tyson.

"You could say that." Said Supreme Warrior.

"What's your real name?" asked Mariah angrily.

"If I told you that, you could call the cops! I'm not stupid!" yelled Supreme Warrior.

"We won't let you kill anyone in this group or any friends!" said Ray angrily.

"Ha! You can try, but don't expect to be here next year." Said Supreme Warrior.

"You'll never get away with this!" yelled Mariah.

"I already have." Said Supreme Warrior pulling out something from his coat.

"Stop!" yelled Kai grabbing Supreme Warrior.

"Get off me!" shouted Supreme Warrior.

"Give me that!" yelled Kai getting the gun.

"You really ruin things kid!" yelled Supreme Warrior

"Who are you?" asked Kai.

"Supreme Warrior, no if you'll excuse me I have to be going." Said Supreme Warrior.

"We should call the police." Said Tyson.

"Yeah, but we don't know his name." Said Mariah.

"We saw his physical features." Said Ray. "And that's all that counts."

"I guess you're right. Still, there could be hundreds of people in Las Vegas that look like him." Said Mariah.

"We could easily identify him." Said Kai. "Not too many people forget their I.D. on the floor."

"And he said he wasn't stupid enough to give his name. I'll show him!" exclaimed Tyson.

"His I.D. is a fake." Said Kai.

"How can you tell?" asked Tyson.

"Because the description on the I.D. of this guy doesn't match what we just saw." Said Kai.

"You really know how to make a bad day worse." Said Tyson.

"There's no use fighting among each other guys, we have to find out who this guy is and if any other teams have had problems with him." Said Ray.

"I agree." Said Mariah.

"Let's get to work then!" exclaimed Max.

"Dizzy and I'll do some research." Said Kenny.

"This guy's going to pay for what he's done!" yelled Ray.

"No doubt about it." Said Tyson.

End of chapter! Could you guys do me a favour? When you send in a review, could you also say what you think the rating of the story should be? I really don't know what the rating should be anymore. Could you use numbers so I could make an average? This is what I mean: G=1,2,3      PG=4,5    PG-13=6,7,8     R=9,10


End file.
